


绝对理智

by Sahar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Bottom Toby Regbo, Bukkake, Chinese Language, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex on a Car, top Jamie Campbell Bower
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: 关于一个主唱怎么追到自己粉丝的故事





	1. Chapter 1

现在回想起来，在巡回演唱会开始第一场的时候，Toby绝对没有设想过在第二十七场的时候会发生的事。如果他能够预料到，或许在第一场结束的时候，他根本不会提出那个邀约，又或者他会直接在第二十七场给出另一个邀请？这样或许前面二十六场的时间里，他跟Jamie都会少很多烦恼。  
可是那也会错过很多有趣而且性感的事。Jamie在听完他的理论之后是这么说的。  
但就现在来说，他相当感激自己在第一场结束后提出的邀约，并且以此为豪。  
但无论如何，他要先请Sam Bower吃顿饭，以感谢他把自己的哥哥双手奉送给Toby。Jamie因为他这个说法而咬了他的锁骨一口，他爱这个。  
所以事情，是这样的。

演唱会前的准备繁琐到令Toby觉得再多告诉他一件事，他就会像颗炸弹似的立刻被引爆。当Sam Bower在这个暑期刚要开始的时候问他要不要来他们乐队的这次巡演做随行工作人员的时候，他答应得极其迅速。想想看，将近三个月的全国巡回；几十场免费演唱会；而他需要做的只是在每次演出之前跟当地负责人沟通准备事项。  
事后还有不菲的报酬，不得不说Toby喜欢Sam提供的这个offer，即使这意味着这需要他一反常年宅在家里的习惯全国到处跑，接触数不清的陌生人，算下来也是值得的。  
更何况他还能天天见到Jamie Bower。别想太多，Toby对Jamie可没有什么特别的非分之想。当然，作为粉丝来说，可以轻轻松松写出一万个词来夸赞Jamie Bower。姑娘们喜欢用浮夸的、诗一般的语言去夸赞那个每次站在舞台上，不是浑身湿透就是没穿上衣的男人。  
但是谢了，Toby没有那么多想法。他对Jamie的唯一好感就只在于他的歌声，以及他的脸。  
你可以说Toby浅薄，但如果他可以辩解，他会将自己的想法解释清楚。Jamie Campbell Bower就是大多数摇滚歌手的样子，他们乐队可不是Queen，特别是学识方面来说，不过当乐队主唱又不是应聘大学教授，所以Toby在这点上对Jamie没有任何要求。  
简单地说，或者是冒犯地说，在Toby眼里，Jamie是个迷人的，歌声好听的，但脑子比较空的摇滚乐队主唱。  
对一个人有好感可以有很多原因，至少Toby觉得Jamie不错，甚至不错到Toby觉得牺牲自己呆在家里的假期跟着乐队奔波三个月也是值得的。  
Jamie Campbell Bower，看见没有，长得好看的确会让人生容易一些。  
当第一场巡演终于一切就绪，塞满了观众席的歌迷开始倒数着期待乐队的出现时，Toby才允许自己从事前的准备中抽离，回归到一个歌迷而非工作人员的身份。  
舞台上原本亮着的灯光在倒数到1的刹那瞬间完全熄灭，黑暗蔓延开来的时间比歌迷们想象的要久，就在人群开始窃窃私语着显出有一些不安时，伴随着舞台灯光的亮起，鼓点有节奏地敲响，金发的主唱站的地方被那束最亮的聚光灯照射着。  
Jamie穿着黑色的背心，下身是发白的牛仔裤，他那条本来就布满了金属饰品的皮带上极尽所能的挂了数不清的锁链样的吊饰。他戴着黑色头套的手握住自己面前的话筒架，勾起一个惯常的，每一个老歌迷都熟识的笑容，脚轻打着拍子，像等待什么一样。  
在吉他、贝斯和鼓点一起奏起的那一刻，第一首歌开始了。

Toby不是第一次看他们的演唱会，也不是第一次在现场看他们的演唱会。说来说去，Toby也算是Jamie的半个迷弟，所以是的，他去看过现场。也是在那个时候被他的同学Sam发现Toby对他们的乐队有不小的兴趣，也才提出了这次的工作邀请。  
整个乐队的人都在Sam的介绍下认识了Toby，而Jamie当然也认识他，Toby对他那点理智的，小小的喜欢，他也一清二楚。因为Toby从不避讳，理智的喜欢从来没必要避讳对吗？当然，他只是说他喜欢他们乐队的音乐，至于外貌的部分，那倒是没有说的必要。  
歌曲是Jamie每次演唱会都可能表演的那几首，每一首都能让歌迷跟着一起嗨过头，这可是摇滚，要的就是这个效果。  
Toby站在靠近后台入口的角落，演唱会的场地是露天的，这里夜晚的人造灯光没有那么明亮，污染也没有那么严重，抬头就能看到不少的星星，那可是在伦敦享受不到的美景。  
唱到第十还是第十一首的时候是一首终于有些温柔深沉的情歌，Jamie的嗓子因为前面几首歌的嘶吼而显得有些嘶哑，但这该死的让这首歌在这个时刻听起来更加深情，并且打动人心。周围有一些一起来演唱会的情侣在歌声中拥抱接吻，甚至有些完全是陌生人的男男女女也情不自禁地与身边的人亲热起来。  
Toby看了看天空，看了看台下的那些拥吻的画面，然后他抬头看着舞台，Jamie在那束转为昏黄的追光灯里握着他的话筒，他的金发已经被甩得凌乱，让人想要伸手为他整理；汗水在他的胸前泅出一团水迹，让黑色的背心更加紧密地贴在他精壮的身体上。  
他狭长的，蓝色的眼睛慵懒随意地一撇，Toby转过他的眼角，两道目光似乎有个交汇。  
我想亲吻他，在那个时刻Toby的脑子里有个声音这么对他说。但那并非是某种突然而起的爱慕的冲动，或许是因为音乐，也有现场的气氛加成，又或者仅仅是他突然的灵光一闪，他觉得他们可以亲吻，甚至更多。  
Toby注视着Jamie，他的眼光追随着他，这很美妙。对他来说百分百是种享受，在舞台下看着他，听他唱歌。但他的大脑里有一部分绝对理智的区域开始构想，关于他刚才给予自己的提议。  
演唱会结束之后，Toby继续自己的工作，他一直监督着工人们把场地里最后一份要跟他们的行程一起被带走的箱子打包封好，又从头到尾检查一遍，对比了一次清单，确定无误之后，才同当地负责人签掉了验收单，去了乐队庆功宴的酒吧。

大多数人已经喝嗨了，东倒西歪地躺在卡座上，或者抱着酒瓶半趴在桌子上，看见他走进来，几个同事冲他打招呼，更多人沉浸在酒精和疯狂的快乐里，没有分神给他。Jamie看起来还算清醒，他独自坐在酒吧的吧台前，面前已经摆了不少的空杯子，Toby清楚他的酒量，即使只是那几杯酒，那Jamie差不多也已经微醺了。  
“嘿~”他坐到Jamie身边，Jamie转过头看他，嘴角勾着不明显的笑，挑了挑眉毛回应Toby。  
酒保走过来，一边擦着杯子一边怀疑地问：“你确定你满21岁了吗？”  
Toby为此翻了个不算被冒犯到的白眼，而Jamie爆发出一阵大笑，这让Toby也觉得更加愉快，抿了抿嘴唇，他又在脑子里过了一遍自己想要提出的邀约，越发坚定了自己的想法。  
酒保给了他要的金汤力，半开玩笑地调侃：“说真的，你看起来还像个高中生，希望没冒犯到你。”那是一种带着点调情似的道歉，Toby端着自己的杯子晃了晃，表示自己没放在心上，对方才转过身去继续清理他的工作台。  
“你得承认这不是酒保的错。”Jamie说，用他那该死的，演唱会后低沉沙哑，却又充满了致命吸引力的嗓音。  
Toby把嘴里含着的酒精吞下去，上唇包裹着自己的下唇吮吸了一下，那让他的嘴唇在酒吧迷离幽暗的灯光里闪出水光，他的颧骨染着两团淡淡的红，不知道是因为热闹的气氛，还是酒精。  
Jamie的眼神就跟随着他嘴唇的动作，Toby当然看见了，然后他舔了舔嘴唇。  
“嘿，Jamie。”Toby说，在现在的暧昧气氛中显得有些过于郑重其事，“你想跟我来一发吗？”  
酒吧的音乐在这个时候颇具戏剧性地发生了暂停，Jamie脸上的疑惑跟随着舞台上突然喷出的干冰而肉眼可见地蔓延，他像是突然不能理解英语这门语言一样困惑着。  
“呃，麻烦你再说一遍？”Jamie收敛了一下表情，坐直了原本歪在吧台上的身体，也随着Toby严肃的表情郑重了起来。  
Toby在心里叹息了一声，他完全不胆怯，也没有觉得害羞，他已经考虑地很清楚了。  
Jamie很帅气，拥有绝对的吸引力，性吸引力也一样。他风趣，偶尔甚至会撒娇——冲周围的不少人，他笑起来是像他灿烂金发一般阳光的味道；他站在舞台上的时候就是主宰一切的神明。所以是的，这绝对值得一睡。  
但Toby也很清楚，他们是完全不一样的人。Jamie喜欢出门，喜欢文身，喜欢跟朋友们去旅行，喜欢鼓噪的音乐和拥挤的人群；Toby喜欢待在家里，喜欢阅读，喜欢电影，喜欢安静的房间和沉默的环境。  
所以成为炮友是不错的选择。Toby觉得，这个想法有些大胆，但他觉得也不是很难。Jamie一直以来都表现得对他挺有好感——礼貌的那种，而如果仅仅是做爱，如果Toby告诉他完全不用担心其他任何事，那么这看起来并不会很难。  
Toby的理智十分理智地做了这个疯狂的决定，他在脑海中的自我辩论持续了刚才的半场演唱会，最后Toby被完全说服，就算被拒绝，似乎也那也就像是一个晚餐邀约被拒绝一样无所谓。  
他太坦率了，怀着最坦率的心情去向一个人提出性爱邀约，还有谁能做到这个呢？  
“我是说，你想要跟我做爱吗？”Toby再次舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他大概知道那有什么效果，多多少少知道一些。  
“哇哦，这是我第一次收到这么直白的做爱邀请。”Jamie干巴巴地说。  
“不用想很多，我是你的歌迷，我喜欢你，这你知道。当然仅仅是歌迷的喜欢，你了解的。我又不是在跟你表白要跟你谈恋爱，我只是觉得或许我们可以有不错的性爱……”Toby又喝了一口酒，“总之，做爱又没什么坏处，对吧？”

Jamie在关上酒店房门的时候重重地把他推了过去，Toby的背被狠狠地砸在厚实的门板，差一点他的脊椎就要撞上门把手给他造成一些不必要的伤害。但他没法去思考那些，Jamie在吻他。  
温柔的舌头先是舔遍了他的嘴唇，紧接着不容拒绝地伸进他的嘴里，如同进攻敌军般攻城略地。那条柔软湿热的舌头在他的上颚用力地舔舐，将威士忌的味道盖满整个口腔。Toby伸手几乎是用抓地弄掉了Jamie的黑色皮衣，他演唱会时弄得几乎湿透的黑色背心此刻完全干了，他把背心的下摆从牛仔裤的裤腰中拉出来，用手沿着Jamie的小腹一路往上抚摸，热烫的手掌心火一样滚过Jamie结实的腹肌，停留在他的腰侧。  
Jamie抬起头，试图喘匀呼吸，两个人的嘴唇间牵扯出一条银丝。在酒店房间昏黄的灯光下，Toby看见Jamie的笑容，像是看到猎物的狐狸，又像是逮到了狐狸的猎人。  
“没有附加条件的性，对吧？”Jamie问他，像是在确认两个人的交易，而Toby觉得试用感觉不错，点了点头又伸长脖子小猫似的舔了一下Jamie的鼻尖。  
“没错，我们说得很清楚了。”  
他的话音落下，Jamie半蹲下去双手抓住他双腿的膝窝，稍微一用力就将Toby的双腿架在了他的腰侧，吓得Toby立刻伸出双手环住他的脖子，才没有整个人顺着门板摔下去。  
他现在整个人挂在Jamie的身上，Jamie被包裹在牛仔裤下的阴茎，结实热烫地卡在他臀缝的地方，他们鼻尖对着鼻尖，嘴唇对着嘴唇。  
Toby忍不住吞咽了一下。  
“很清楚，那么来吧。”Jamie就着这个姿势带着他走到床边，把他扔到了床上。  
Jamie快速地，一如他平时没有耐心时的那种样子，脱掉了两个人身上的所有衣服，他的膝盖跪在Toby的大腿之间，在吻够了对方的嘴唇之后，又开始亲吻他的脖子，这时候他用上了牙齿，带着一些尖利刺痛的吻咬让Toby忍不住发出“嘶嘶”声，他伸手抓住对方蓬乱的金发，想要催促他做接下来的事。  
Jamie的手伸向下方，他握住Toby的阴茎，因为对方那一声隐忍的呻吟而轻笑出声。他用大拇指的指腹拨弄了一下吐出前液的铃口，因为弹吉他而长了老茧的手指在对方的阴茎上留下不同寻常的，令人情动的触感。  
Jamie往后退了一些，在床边蹲了下来，他现在能够平视着Toby的阴茎，同时用手在上面撸动，富有技巧地拨弄，看着它吐出前液，越发红润。Toby被那道过于犀利的，审视的目光盯得有些莫名心虚，他的手伸到自己的大腿根，又克制地停在了那里。  
他觉得赤裸，但这话不对，他此刻本来就是完全赤裸的。但他不喜欢此时此刻被Jamie全然专注地注视，而这个人甚至还在为他手淫。他没想到这些，他只想要两个人之间来一发，可以是快速的，甚至可以更潦草一些。他想Jamie开拓他的后穴，两个人结结实实的来一发，然后结束。  
“你就那么直接跑到我面前来提出这种邀请，”Jamie说，语气里带着一些危险的情绪，“Toby，我以为你知道我不睡粉丝。”  
“那个，我算是工作人员。”他艰难地回答，一个人真的很难在另一个人玩弄着他的囊袋时还能找到正确的词语讲话。  
“你确定这是你想要的吗？”Jamie的拇指有一次羽毛般拂过铃口。  
Toby懊丧地叹了口气，他支起自己的身体，整个人看起来有些气急败坏，“不，我不是要你给我手淫，我说的性爱指的是全部的，你的阴茎，我的屁股。”  
最后他几乎是吼出来，双颊的红色因此更加浓重，Jamie随意地点了点头，“好，如你所愿。”  
他们回到开始的姿势，但Jamie的手离开了Toby的阴茎，他从床头抽屉里拿出酒店提供的润滑剂和安全套——他一早可没料到他这几天会用到这个。他倒了过量的润滑剂在手里，整个手滑溜溜的朝着Toby的后穴伸过去，此刻Toby自己接管了他早前的工作，懒洋洋地在自己的阴茎上抚摸，同时借着自己的前液去撸动Jamie的阴茎，就像是Jamie现在还没因为刚才的那些亲吻抚摸硬得能够直接提枪上阵似的。  
他用三根手指在Toby的后穴搅动，享受地听着床上的人发出的一连串，跟他平时说话时完全不同的呻吟。那些绵软的声音如果持续在他耳边叫下去，他能直接就在这样的声音里把脑浆都射出来。  
“来吧Jamie。”Toby用腿缠上他的腰，鼓励他进入正题，这句话从一个男人嘴里说出来的时候明明不该那么柔媚和娇俏。  
于是Jamie听从了，他扶着自己已经被Toby用前液弄得一团糟的阴茎，一鼓作气地捅了进去，只为了听到对方最大声的呻吟。  
他伸出舌头舔吻Toby的乳头，在上面打着圈，像条宠物犬似的留下唾液，对方的身体仍然瘦弱，平躺在他面前时甚至看得到肋骨的形状，Jamie真怕自己一动起来就能把他给操散架。  
但他没想更多，Toby的后穴温暖紧致地包裹着他，他终于忍耐不住，在里面驰骋起来，他一次次用力地操进去，变换着角度寻找着Toby的敏感点，在对方变调的呻吟里一次次撞上他寻找到的那一处。  
喘息声太大了，他像被泡进水里，整个耳朵里都在他喘息时发出一种震耳欲聋的“隆隆声”，他双手握着Toby瘦弱的腰肢，他身上的文身像是在对方身上，他一下下顶弄着，整个床都随着他的动作在摇晃。  
Toby的阴茎就在他们俩的小腹之间，每次他要伸手去握住他的时候，Jamie就会把他的手抓开。他看见Toby的眼角泛出眼泪，整个人都闪着一片粉红，他张开嘴祈求，请求Jamie慢一点，请求Jamie给他更多，他现在看起来是彻底没有了更早时候的绝对理智。  
Jamie加快速度，他有些话想要说，但他紧抿着嘴唇，告诫自己不是现在，他用力地将自己的阴茎钉进Toby的后穴，在对方颤抖着高潮绞紧后穴的同时射了出来。  
之后他们在浴室又来了一发，Toby在睡过去之前还跟他道了晚安。  
第二天Jamie醒来的时候，Toby已经离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

他们在黑暗的天幕下做爱。  
Toby根本不需要做更多的动作就能清楚地看到完全黑暗的天空，现在他们唯一的光源是照亮前方一小段路的车前灯，另外就是星星、星星、以及整条银河的星星。  
Jamie的双手正掌握着他的臀瓣，把那两团面团一样白皙又柔软的臀肉握在手里玩弄。而他的舌头又一次小狗一样在Toby的乳尖舔舐，舌苔粗糙却湿热的触感让Toby的小腹一阵发热。  
Toby的手则在Jamie身上的各处停留：他高而瘦削的颧骨，他小巧挺立的鼻尖，他狭长的蓝色眼睛，还有在仅有的光源里也似乎在闪着光的金发。  
Toby爱这些，他早就说过了不是吗？  
“这就是你的目的。”Toby忍住叹息和呻吟说道。  
Jamie笑出了声，他的舌头离开Toby的胸膛，躺在车前盖上赤裸着的人忍不住追着这唯一的热源向上挺了挺胸膛，“你说做爱？是，这当然是我的目的，你也想要这个，别说你不喜欢。”  
他脸上的表情，是能够让Toby的情绪里同时混杂上恼怒与爱意的势在必得的表情。Toby几乎要为此抱住他的脑袋然后长长地、满足地叹息一声。  
但他忍住了，他做了Jamie更喜欢的事。  
他从车前盖上坐了起来，让Jamie躺了下去，他将自己卡在Jamie的双腿之间，在抓住对方的腰之前，像是抚摸什么珍贵艺术品一样缓慢而且磨人地抚摸过他的人鱼线。他伸出舌头，逆着车前灯的灯光，Jamie只能看着舌头周围的一圈粉色光晕，然后那团光晕向下，包裹住了他的龟头。  
这是Toby第一次给他口交，好吧，虽然这只是他们搞在一起的第十次，但这的确是Toby第一次给他口交。  
在温柔口腔包裹住前端的一瞬间Jamie就比刚才更硬了，他能够感受到那个小巧的舌尖刷子般灵巧地刷过顶端，围着顶端周围的凸起细细地绕了一圈。接着Toby用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，缓慢地将他的阴茎吞得更深。  
这感觉太舒服了，Jamie将双手枕到脑后，他能看见好多星星还有一整条银河，他不确定它们是真的存在，还是因为这个口交。  
Toby收紧口腔，那感觉比在Toby后穴里的感觉也差不到哪里去，他深深地吞进去，Jamie的顶端已经触到了Toby的喉咙。  
他的舌头在极其狭窄的空间里试探着动作，在热烫的，脉络丛生的柱身上蛇一样游动。  
“见鬼，Toby你的嘴，你的舌头……”Jamie呻吟着骂出来，如果Toby继续这样下去，他随时都有可能缴械。  
但Toby没放过他，他伸出手用一根手指挑动了Jamie一边的囊袋，那让Jamie发出一声听起来舒服又痛苦的抽气声。  
他吸紧口腔，慢慢地让Jamie的阴茎抽出来，抬头看着他的主唱：“你是想射在我嘴里，还是射在我下面。”  
他问得认真极了，仿佛那真的是个值得Jamie认真思考的问题，而与此同时他又舔了他那该死的嘴唇，好像他不知道那对Jamie有什么作用似的。  
Jamie几乎被他气疯了，他坐了起来，双手狂怒般地伸到Toby的两边腋下，将他从车前盖上夹了下去，而他自己仍然坐在车前盖上，他按着Toby的肩膀让他蹲下去，“当我答应跟你做爱的时候，我可没承诺一次只来一发。”  
Toby就因为他这样的话而呻吟了一声，愕然地发现他喜欢这个，于是他顺从地将脑袋伸过去，再次含住Jamie的阴茎继续他刚才的工作。  
“好孩子。”Jamie抓住他这一个月来长长了不少的头发，在他的嘴里不紧不慢地抽送着，Toby的口腔如同丝绒一样包裹着他的阴茎，一次次在他的龟头上滑过，他的前液混合着Toby没法咽下去的口水顺着他的下巴流下来，滴在柏油马路上。  
Toby将他更深地吞进去，感受到他阴茎的跳动，他伸手抚弄下方的囊袋，喉咙因为吞咽反射而一次次收缩，Jamie在他嘴里抽送起来，囊袋撞上他的下巴。  
在感觉到自己即将要射的那一刻，Jamie猛地抽了出来，于是Toby就看着一团团白浊的精液落到他的脸颊上，嘴唇边，甚至鼻尖上。  
“混球！”Toby一边骂人一边把脸上的精液抹掉的场景本来不该这么动人，如果他不是接着把手指送进了嘴里的话。  
“我是个摇滚乐队的主唱，我本来就该是个混球。”Jamie笑着，抓着Toby的胳膊把他拉回自己的怀里，两个人就这么赤身裸体地躺在毯子上，而Toby甚至还硬着。  
Jamie Campbell Bower真的是个混球。  
Toby转过头看着主唱，他因为刚才的高潮脸上带着心满意足的表情，他也转过头来看Toby。在为数不多的光线里，Toby看见那双蓝眼睛里映射出星星，那个眼神太过饱含深情，让Toby不得不立刻调转了视线。  
Toby看着天空，专注地像是要把银河盯出一个洞来，“所以这就是你大半夜叫我跟你一起开着车出发的原因？你想要一个口交并且同时晾着我？”  
Jamie在凌晨三点的时候叫醒他，他们刚在卡莱尔市完成他们的第十一场演唱会，那天结束时他们回了各自的房间休息，等到凌晨三点的时候，Jamie穿戴整齐提着一个帆布包敲开了Toby房间的门，然后他们在这里了。  
他们原本跟乐队成员还有其他工作人员一起乘明天一早的火车前往柯克纽顿，但是现在看来，他们提早出发花差不多的时间也能到那边，路上甚至还能干些别的。  
拜天才的混球，主唱Jamie所赐。  
“不，我只是突然睡醒了，想着为什么不这么做呢？”Jamie撇了撇嘴，天空似乎发生了变化，“我们之前每次做爱都是在酒店里，那太没意思了……不是说跟你做爱没意思什么的，总得有点不一样的嘛。”  
他这样嘟哝着解释，一个翻身将自己整个身躯都覆盖在Toby身上，他的双手放在Toby的胳膊两侧，他在一片黑暗的天幕下注视着那双冰蓝色的眼睛，并且真的在那双如同天幕般的眼睛里看到了倒映出来的银河剪影。  
他俯下身去亲吻他，还在他的嘴唇上尝到一丝自己的体液的味道，他们的阴茎挨在一起，Toby的完全硬着，而他也已经又一次半硬起来，他抽出一只手向下伸过去，刚握住两个人的阴茎。  
“上帝啊，Jamie！”  
“仅仅是我握住你的阴茎我就已经如同造物主一样伟大了吗？”主唱得意地问。  
Toby动了动自己的下半身，脸上却是一脸“你是笨蛋吗”的表情，“天空，出现极光了！”  
Jamie偏转头颅用眼角余光看了一眼天空，原本黑色的天空下的确出现了形状不规则的绿色光条，像一条巨大而漫长的绸布在空中飘动，让天幕下的色彩更加丰富明亮了起来。  
紧接着Toby感觉到一根手指伸进了他的后穴，上面沾着已经被手掌焐热的润滑剂，那支手灵巧地在他的后穴里挪动按压，轻柔地抚过内里的每一寸。Toby的后穴渐渐放松，因为他涂满的润滑剂而松软湿滑，他用四根手指在里面近乎超过地动作着，Toby躺在他的身下，双腿环着他的腰，双手环着他的脖子，因为后穴令人过载的快感而哭泣着，Jamie猜测此时天空下的奇观也帮了不少忙。  
他去亲吻他的眼角，用舌尖将他的原本就被眼泪濡湿的眼眶弄得更加湿漉漉，冰蓝色的眼睛因为过分动情而显出一片迷茫。  
“嘿，别哭了，宝贝。”如果此刻Toby还算清醒的话，他是不会允许Jamie这么叫他的，但此刻他没那么清醒，而Jamie的语气又太过轻柔，轻柔到几不可闻。  
Jamie又吻他，“我要操你了。”说着就操进了Toby的后穴，进到一半时他就坏心眼的又退出来一些，再次撞了进去，反复这样做了几次，Toby的呻吟声都快哑了，他才完全将自己推进去。  
“别捉弄我了。”Toby祈求，他的声音带着完全的哭腔，让今晚已经发泄过一次的主唱不得不克制住自己想要立刻用力干他的冲动，“求求你，Jamie。”  
他的声音像只毛茸茸的幼猫落在Jamie的心脏上，些微尖利的爪尖就在他的心脏上抓挠，而那幼猫身上的绒毛也在他的心脏上扫出一阵阵令人难以忍受的酥痒。  
“会好好操你的，宝贝。”他说着将Toby的一条腿抬到肩膀上，大开大合地操弄起他的粉丝先生。看着对方沉浸在过分的欲望中，不由自主地把手伸向了自己的阴茎，他舔着嘴唇握住自己上下撸动，不自觉地配合起了Jamie操他的频率，他的舌头一次次舔过他被火热的欲望烧得发干的嘴唇，让水渍能够将它们再次染得潮湿艳红。  
“跟你说这一切都是值得的，你跟我，我们在北极光下面，在这么多星星下面，在车前盖上做爱。”Jamie靠近他的耳朵，声音像是地狱深处诱惑世人的恶魔，“你想要我的，对吗？想要我操你，想给我口交，想要我把精液射在你的脸上，你是我的婊子吗？你是的，宝贝Toby，专属于我，只跟我做爱的乖巧的小婊子。”  
Toby全然没有反驳，相反的他因为Jamie的这些下流话而呻吟得更厉害，手上的动作也越来越快，Jamie因为他收缩的后穴爽得几乎将眼球翻到后脑勺，这有些太刺激了。  
他重重地操弄着Toby，囊袋撞击在Toby的屁股上，碰撞的声音在空旷的公路上格外响亮，车子仿佛不堪重负一般发出“吱嘎”声，像是在刻意提醒他们，此时此刻他们正幕天席地地做爱。  
“这不会是结束的。”Jamie似乎在承诺什么，但Toby没有听见，他放开了自己握着阴茎的手，再次攀上Jamie的脖子，Jamie又快速地抽动了几下，Toby的精液就射满了自己的小腹，他也随之射了出来。  
结束之后Jamie又躺回了Toby身边，他们今天时间还长并不急着开车赶往柯克纽顿。天空中的极光越来越明显，像是黎明到来一般明亮，而与此同时天空中的繁星依旧清晰可辨。  
“仙女座。”Jamie说。  
Toby转过头，“我不知道你还认识星星。”这也不是Toby大惊小怪，他周围的人大多对星星毫无认知，他再次把这怪罪到光污染的头上；就连他自己对星星的认识都可以用贫乏来形容。  
Jamie看向他，带着笑容，“恰好知道一点，是人类肉眼可见最远的深空天体……”  
Toby看着Jamie，他正带着笑容向Toby讲述关于仙女座星系的一切，主唱的声音低沉，充满吸引力，像是朗诵一样的述说着那些星辰的故事。  
他们看见极光、看见银河、看见他们能够看见的所有星光，看见彼此的眼睛。  
Jamie仍然在一开一合地讲述着，Toby的思绪已经放空，他看着那双翕张的嘴唇，只是吻了上去。  
声音别吞没了，四下万籁寂静，路边的草丛中连虫鸣都没有了，似乎一切都静止了，唯一还在动的是天空中的极光与天幕下两个接吻的人。  
Toby的舌尖碰到Jamie的舌尖，他们俩都没有闭上眼睛，两种不同的蓝彼此对视着，Jamie光是轻轻吮吸了一下Toby的舌头就让对方膝盖发软。  
他们以前没这么做过，Jamie想到。  
当然，他们虽然不至于每次做完之后就清理彼此各自睡去。但每次完事儿之后，他们或许会搂抱一会儿，享受高潮之后的余韵，但亲吻？不，从没有来过。  
但此时此刻做这件事的感觉如此对，他只想亲吻Toby，而Toby也愿意亲吻他，跟刚才的性爱没有关系，仅仅是两个人在一番自然盛景下的亲吻。  
直到Toby喘不过气来轻轻地推开Jamie，这个吻才结束，景色还没变。  
但有些东西不一样了。


	3. Chapter 3

柯克纽顿的演唱会结束得很顺利，第二天是难得的休息日，休息两天之后他们会继续北上进行接下来的巡演。忽视掉前一天到达之后乐队成员们对Jamie和Toby投来的揶揄眼神——友善的那种，这段时间美好到简直有些不真实。  
Toby在这个难得的假日里留在了酒店，当然不是因为Jamie。据他所知乐队成员一早就出了门，或许是打算到处转转，Jamie一向很喜欢参观博物馆或艺术馆之类的。  
快到中午的时候，他新开封的一本书已经看了三分之二，在酒店的落地窗前阅读一本好书是无上的享受，他甚至打算看完之后再出去觅食，但Sam发给他的消息打乱了他的计划。  
“帮我去看看我哥是否还活着。”  
Toby疑惑地看着这条消息，照理说Jamie应该跟他弟弟在一起才对。  
“那个蠢货感冒了，在酒店房间里，我猜他没跟你说？”Sam的第二条消息解答了他的疑惑。  
这倒没什么奇怪的，又不是说Toby是他们乐队的保姆，需要照顾他们每个人，还得时刻知道每个人的身体状况，他的工作不过是负责乐队表演的器械而已。  
他没有在生气Jamie连发个消息告诉他这件事都没做，他不会为这个生气。  
Toby放下手里的书，离开前还留恋地看了一眼。他走到隔壁房间敲了门，没有得到回应，他又敲了两次，仍然没有回应。就在他想着要不要找来酒店工作人员，看看主唱是不是已经在自己房间里昏死过去了的时候，门开了，他握拳的手正举在Jamie的鼻尖前。  
Jamie的脸色非常差，他的脸和嘴唇都是一片苍白，眼眶因为大大的黑眼圈而显得凹陷下去，他的鼻尖红彤彤的，Toby猜测那是因为他一直不停地打喷嚏擤鼻涕造成的。  
“我来看看你，你还活着呢。”  
Jamie松开了门，自己回到床上，Toby跟在他后面走了进去，看见Jamie背上没有被黑色背心遮住的部分还留着他之前印在上面的细小指痕，他立刻移开了视线。  
Jamie的床已经不能称之为床了，那上面堆满了纸团，因为他无力动作而随意地丢在他没有睡的空白区域，床头柜上的水杯已经彻底空了，那上面还散乱着一堆治疗感冒的药片。Jamie的衣服，一些文件，还有一堆乱七八糟的东西杂乱无章地扔在地上。  
“半死不活了，我的鼻子完全封住了，只能靠嘴呼吸，我的头一定是在我昨晚睡觉的时候被人用枕头蒙着暴打了一顿……”Jamie开始有些喋喋不休，他的喉咙发出那种像是撕破的纸张会有的声音。  
很有可能他是因为前一天晚上他们开车来的路上干的事才会感冒的，Toby猜测。  
“Sam怎么没有留下照顾你，你看起来糟透了。”他问。  
Jamie在床上翻身，仍然浑身刺痛，“啊，他可不是那种会守在一个感冒病患旁边给他端茶递水的类型。”  
“嘿，至少是他给我发的消息让我来帮忙照顾你，演唱会让他们也累坏了。”  
“是啊，他好歹知道我真正需要的是什么。”Jamie嘟哝道，但Toby无视了他的话，并不去深究这句话到底是什么意思。  
Toby走过去，坐在床边看着他，忍不住伸手将盖住了Jamie眼睛和额头的金发拂上去，“嘿，我能做点什么让你感觉好点吗？”  
Jamie在床上扭动了几下，像是在寻找一个能让他觉得舒服点的地方，但其实哪里都让他感觉浑身针刺般的疼痛，所以他只是在这挪动里面尽可能地靠近Toby，让自己的身侧贴着Toby放到他床上的腿边。  
“吃过药了，我现在很好……”他浑身疼得要命，脑袋里十几个小锤子在敲，鼻子被完全堵住，“我只是很无聊，你得在这陪着我。”  
那种有点刺耳的声音变得软绵绵的，或许是Jamie有意如此，配合上他因为被堵住的鼻子而带着的鼻音使得整句话都在传达他有多么难过可怜，而这正是他想要的。  
Toby又一次用手掌拂过他的额头，“当然，你在发烧，我得做点什么让你好受点。”  
Jamie立刻把手从被子里伸出来，环住Toby的腰，像是怕他就这么跑掉似的。  
“留在这，你能让我好受点。”  
说实话，这有点太超过了。Toby头昏脑涨地想，他是不是就在这待了几分钟就已经被Jamie传染了？他四肢发沉，完全不想移动，他本来想去卫生间为Jamie拿一块湿毛巾，也想回自己房间把没看完的书拿来读完。但他现在真的，真的不想动。  
他不想把Jamie环在他腰上的手臂拿开，不想把自己放在他额头上的手拿开，不想把盯着那张脸的眼神挪开。  
“我会回来，立刻，你得让我去做点什么。”他尽力冲Jamie保证道，就像他真的会丢掉Jamie不管一样。  
Jamie努力地睁开眼睛，他烧得眼眶都有些发红，“你得回来，一直待在我身边。”  
Toby差不多有些哭笑不得了，“我保证。”  
他用了最快的速度让自己回到Jamie身边。

Jamie再次醒来的时候并没有过去多久。他的额头上盖着一块已经不再冰凉的湿毛巾，他感到有一只手握着他放在被子外面的那只手，他的身体紧挨着一个人的大腿，他睁开眼睛，Toby仍然坐在床边。  
“嘿~”他说，声音听起来不像刚才那样可怕，至少它转变成了一种低哑而非破败。  
沉浸在书中高潮情节的Toby这才发现Jamie已经醒了过来，他抬起头，因为对方不再发红的眼眶而感到一丝轻松，露出了一个笑容，“嗨，你醒了，感觉好点了吗？”  
他问这句话的时候好像担心稍微提高分贝都能让Jamie觉得耳膜刺痛，那种柔软的，关切到带着诸多甜蜜的声音让Jamie感到像是泡在一缸热水之中。  
“好多了，你在干什么呢？”他明知故问，视线已经转到了Toby手上拿着的书。  
“看书，就快看完了，”他转了转那本书以作说明，“你饿了吗，我们应该吃点东西，你还得吃药，之后继续休息。”  
已经过了午饭时间有一会儿了，Toby原本就计划着看完手里的书再吃东西，现在看来他的计划也并没有被打乱太多，但只有他自己比起床上躺着的Jamie他是不是真的在意自己手里这本书。  
“等你看完书再说，宝贝。”Jamie自然地说道。而这让Toby的脸颊一阵发热，Jamie以前从来没有在他们做爱之外的地方这样叫过他，这真的有点超过了。  
但现在不是计较这个的时候，Jamie显然还烧得迷迷糊糊的，而如果他提出来让Jamie别这么叫他，只会比此时此刻更加尴尬。  
Toby在心里对自己翻了个白眼，他到底在想些什么，又在进行什么自我辩论？  
他清了清嗓子，接着看那本书的最后一点，实际上整本书的后面三分之一他都读得不太专心，但他好歹得读完。  
不出10分钟，他就读完了最后一点内容，看完作者的后记落款后，他抬起头打算看看Jamie是不是又睡了过去。  
Jamie在看他，用那种看着情人的眼神，那里面盛满了太过明显的深情，装载着Toby始料未及的爱意，闪烁着明明灭灭的愉悦。  
他怎么能用这种眼神看着Toby？他不能这么看着他，不能这么做，不能在此时此刻，不能是他们两个人之间。  
Toby移开视线，像是被烫到了一样，他不知道Jamie有没有回过神来，Jamie有没有意识到自己此刻的眼神，还是说Toby所感受到的那眼神里的情绪都是他自己多想。  
但总之，Toby不能说服自己刚才Jamie的眼神什么都没有，那什么都不是。  
这的的确确，真的超过了。

当他们出发准备前往下一个城市当天，Jamie发现他已经整整一天没有见过Toby了。  
他把自己的行李搬上车，背着自己的吉他转过身等他弟弟把自己的东西放好，“你看到Toby了吗？”  
Sam看了眼他哥，抓了抓自己的头发，看起来十分为难，让Jamie不禁想到小时候他弟弟弄坏他最喜欢的恐龙模型之后，拖拖拉拉想要告诉他请求他原谅时的情形。  
“他离开了。”  
“什么？”  
Sam叹了口气，所以他到底为什么要夹在他哥跟自己的好朋友中间，“他不想干了，所以辞职了。这不是什么特别难的工作，所以经理找了替补，他昨天交接完就走了。”  
“你就让他这么走了，都没想过告诉我一声？”  
Jamie几乎忍不住对他弟弟的怒气，即使他知道对方并没有做错任何事。  
“他说没必要告诉你，而且就算是你也不能阻止他。”Sam欲言又止，“我不知道你们俩之间到底发生了什么，Jamie，但是他是我的朋友，我得尊重他的要求。”  
“他有说他为什么走吗？”到底为什么？Jamie想不通，他以为一切都很好，他们的巡演棒极了，他们的性爱棒极了，他们之间也棒极了。  
如果说有任何事Jamie能够确定的，那就是在这十一场演唱会之后，他发现他的确喜欢自己跟Toby的性爱，但除此之外，他发现了更多。  
他喜欢看着Toby因为布置场地的繁琐而皱眉的样子，他喜欢对方因为太过烦恼而无意识嘟嘴的样子，他喜欢对方因为在酒吧被质疑年龄而感到恼火的样子，他喜欢对方专注看书、用手指摩挲他的指节，用手掌拂过他的颧骨，用嘴唇触碰他的嘴唇的样子。他喜欢对方不时表露出的对他的难以掩饰的喜爱，他明明喜欢他，Jamie肯定这个。  
如果让Jamie实话实话，早在Toby主动去酒吧找他，开口问他要不要跟他来一发那一刻起，他就已经开始考虑起更多的可能性。而在那个时候，他甚至有一些因为Toby就那样自投罗网似的来找他“约炮”感到生气。  
Toby就那样毫无防备的，像是自己在提的请求不是让Jamie操他，而是让Jamie给他签个名一样那么轻松的提出请求。这让Jamie有些怒火中烧，想象着如果Toby所喜欢的是乐队的其他任何成员，或者是其他的任何一个乐队或者随便什么人，他是不是也会这样直接主动地提出要求。  
那副公事公办的口气，只有性没有其他任何多余事情的口吻，也让Jamie觉得又好气又好笑。这个人怎么可以这么理智地对待自己的欲望，又或者说，怎么能这么冷血地屏蔽掉那些明显存在的感情而选择理智地解决他的生理欲望。  
没有感情的性，如果这是Toby要的，Jamie当然会给他。但是这不能阻止他要求他更多，特别是当他无数次在Toby的眼睛里看到了明晃晃的爱意之后，他才不信那个家伙对他没有丝毫感情。  
但现在事实告诉他，他就是在自作多情。  
Jamie Campbell Bower，看见了吗？的确是你自己过界了，你流露出了他在这段关系里不想要的部分，所以他丢掉了这整段关系，无论这关系是什么。  
见鬼的Toby甚至不接他电话不回他信息。

回过头看看Toby一开始对整件事的诉求，他也同意自己是有些“胆大妄为”。但最初事情进行得很顺利，他们两个人都没有被所谓的“感情”所影响，同时他也从来没有想过，他会对Jamie产生这种任何类似恋人之间才会有的感情。  
性本身只关乎性，无关乎做爱的人是谁，也不关乎他是否曾经单纯以一种粉丝的角度欣赏着Jamie的歌唱天赋或者漂亮脸蛋。但他的确因为太过自信而忘记了这种所谓单纯的性和爱之间的界限可以有多模糊。人虽然是十分理智的生物，但往往却也最容易被感性所控制。  
所以Toby行动迅速地离开了，辞掉工作并不算什么难事，有一万个人可以来替补这个空缺。难的只是他在准备离开的那一整天里都没有再去看一眼Jamie，难的只是他或许再也不会去他的演唱会现场，难的只是他们曾经拥有过的那些棒极了的性爱永远不会再有了。  
是他毁了这一切。他曾经十分清楚他跟Jamie绝对是不合适的两个人，从生活的各个方面来说，所以他才会选择只跟他维持炮友关系，一旦事情失控，他就必须立刻离开。  
现在，事情失控了。  
他没法在极光下看见Jamie那样看着他而不去吻他；无法不去想在夜空壮丽，宇宙浩瀚的那一刻，他听着Jamie娓娓讲述宇宙的秘密所感受到的灵魂的摇撼，以及他所坚持与深信的动摇；他也无法说服自己在看着Jamie因为生病而躺在床上近乎“脆弱”地看着他的时候，他能够阻止自己在心里生出任何怜爱、深情与珍爱。  
看，他搞砸了一切，继续下去只会让Jamie意识到这个曾经非常知道分寸的小歌迷已经越界，对他产生了更多的，不应该产生的妄想。  
一周之后Jamie的短信没有再发过来，偶尔响起的铃声也没有再出现，这对Toby来说很好，这正是他想要的，他从Jamie的生活里消失，而Jamie这个人从他的生活里退出，从此只存在于他所听的音乐，他所观看的演唱会现场的视频。  
Sam来问过他发生了什么事，但无论是出于没有让自己感觉羞耻的必要还是不想让自己的好友感到困扰，Toby都转开了话题，没有对Sam真正的问题作出任何回答。  
接着又一周即将过去的时候，Toby像是整个假期都没有发生任何事一样恢复了原本假期会有的样子，他每天都宅在家里，看一些之前没来得及补完的剧集，其他时间不是在看书，就是在寻找更多可以看的书。  
他几乎不出门，本来就长得很快的头发最近更是已经盖过了耳垂，他也放任了他的胡子，让它们在他的下巴上安营扎寨，并不是说他很颓废，他只是没有去打理这一切的必要。  
第二十七场演出在伦敦，那是他们的巡演在国内的最后一场，这场结束之后，下个月他们会去柏林开始在法国的巡演。  
Toby从头到尾都没有在考虑他要不要去看这场演出，虽然票早在几个月前就被抢购一空，但他的确曾经因为工作人员的特权而拥有两套这次巡演的全部套票，倒不是说他会拒绝这样的福利。  
他的确没有，所以当演出前一天Sam的电话打来时，他只犹豫了一瞬就按下了接听。  
“你或许想来医院看看我哥？”  
Toby又被Sam一句话搞得莫名其妙，医院，Jamie，他又感冒了还是怎么样？  
“彩排的时候从舞台上摔下去了，撞到了头，挺惨的。”Sam的声音听起来甚至是尴尬的，就像是他觉得他哥这整个摔倒的事情有些蠢。  
“我5分钟之后出门，你把医院地址发给我。”Toby根本无暇分辨Sam是用什么语气在讲述这件事，他的大脑只接收到一些关键词：摔下舞台，撞到头。  
大脑的想象力才是这个世界上最可怕的存在。它让Toby在出租车上出了一身的冷汗，让他无法思考除了Jamie脸色苍白，毫无意识地躺在病床上，整个病房里只有医疗器械的低低嗡鸣的情形之外的任何事。  
他赶到病房外时发现并不如他所想一样外面塞满了乐队成员和经纪公司的工作人员，都没有。他们也不是在什么安静得能听见器械嗡鸣的区域，实际上就在离急诊区不远的外科病房。Toby按照Sam发给他的病房号和床号找了过去，那不太难找，鉴于Jamie此时就坐在床上，看起来精神抖擞，除了额头上贴着一块白色纱布。  
“嘿，Toby，你来了。”Jamie冲他打招呼，就像两周以前的一切都没有发生过，他们之间还是像巡演的第一场开始之前一样的交情。  
Toby站在那，来的路上那一身他自己吓自己的冷汗早已被风吹干，那阵令他战栗的寒冷也离他而去，他的大脑在此刻一片空白，除了茫然竟然无法像其他任何时候那样从容思考。  
“Sam说会有人来帮忙送我回家，所以你又接了这个工作了？”Jamie没在意Toby是否给了他回答，他只是自顾自地说下去，把病床旁边的柜子上放着的手机，一袋药片和他的钥匙都抓进手里，打算从床上下来。  
不，Toby没有接任何工作，他也没有听从Sam给他的任何安排，但既然此时此刻只有他在这里，那么他想Sam的确是默认让他帮忙把他哥哥送回去的了。  
他叹了口气，“你已经可以离开了吗？没有什么脑震荡，留院观察之类的？”  
“不，没有，没那么严重，Sam那小子到底跟你说得多夸张？事实上只是个小口子，处理好就可以回去了。”  
Toby想问他是不是能自己回家，但即使是他，也觉得这样有些太无情了，哪怕只是帮他朋友把自己受伤的哥哥安全送回家，这点他还是能够做到的。并不是说Toby不是个会为自己找借口的人。  
Toby走过去，结果他手里那袋药片，拿过他的钥匙，“走吧，我送你回去。”  
他也用回那种公事公办的口吻，仿佛刚才他去拿纸袋和钥匙，他们指尖相碰时他没有怀念任何事。  
Jamie顺从地点了点头，把一个鸭舌帽戴在头上，跟在Toby身后走出了医院。

这是Toby第一次来Jamie的公寓，它其实就在Toby家几个街区外，但一走进去就知道房子的主人已经很久没有回过家，这不意外，他们这段时间都在全国各地跑。  
他让Jamie坐回沙发上，帮他把钥匙放回门口的鞋柜上，又去厨房烧了热水，从厨房上头的柜子里找出了茶，娴熟地泡了一壶，然后回到客厅。  
等他做完这一切，尤其是当他反应过来Jamie那杯茶按照Jamie的喜好绝对正确地加了一块方糖和半杯奶之后，他才发现自己有些太过自来熟地在这整个空间里行动。  
他颇有些尴尬地试图解释：“我想你需要先喝点茶，接着吃点东西，吃药，并且好好休息。”  
Jamie并不介意Toby在他家里自如地来去，实际上他从刚才就把脑袋趴在沙发的靠背上，看着Toby在他的公寓里忙进忙出，他脸上带着没人注意到的颇为傻气的笑容。  
他想要，他需要，他的余生都能拥有此时此地的这幅情形。他想余生都能是这个人在他面前为了照顾他忙进忙出，当然角色对换也可以，重点是只要是他们两个人，他跟Toby。  
“接替你工作的人不太会干活。”Jamie的语气听起来并不像抱怨，“他没检查好舞台边缘，我走到最前面那块区域的那个板子松了，我从上面滑下去，额头撞在了前面的音响上。”  
他看着Toby，而Toby根本不敢看他。他看着Toby脸上并没有改变的表情，以及他握着杯子出卖了他紧张情绪的手指。  
“他们应该好好检查的，之前有工人说过没有人表演的时候会站得那么靠近观众，所以有时候搭建舞台的人会对最前面那块疏忽，我发现过一次。”  
“你干得挺好的，你不该离开。”Jamie试图让自己的语气听起来是闲聊，又想让Toby知道他的确是在“指责”Toby就这么丢下他走掉，当然，并不是他觉得是Toby不负责任地出走害得他受伤，而是Toby不该就这么丢下他。  
“我不喜欢那份工作了，所以我就走了。”  
“没人会一直喜欢工作，但总有留下来的理由。”  
“我当时没有留下来的理由，只有离开的理由。”Toby立刻接下了Jamie的话，他的声音变得过于冷静以致于有些冷漠。  
Jamie疑惑地歪着头，“到底为什么，我还是不明白，”他放下手里的杯子，走到Toby坐着的那把扶手椅前，“我以为你能够接受我爱你，我以为你已经明白我的确是想要和你拥有除了‘性’之外的别的东西。”  
Toby死死地盯住了他，看起来十分震惊，就像是他完全没有想到会听到Jamie的告白。  
“你一定是疯了。”他手里那可怜的杯子看起来像是要被他捏碎了，“我只是个崇拜你的小粉丝，我们是完全不同的两个世界的人，我喜欢你，从一个粉丝的角度，你早就知道的，我向你要求性爱，这本身已经算过界，但是如果再因为这些对你产生什么感情，这就真的超过了。”  
“所以你没有？”Jamie问，“所以你没有，没有对我产生除了性之外的任何东西？除了做爱，你并不想要我？”  
“我没有，我们做爱，然后我觉得时间到了，是我说的开始，所以我觉得够了，我喊停。”  
换成是他肯定得为了这句话气疯的，Toby想。他自己都不太明白他为什么要这么说，但他的理智告诉他，他得这么说，他不能让Jamie知道他对他产生的太超过的感情，这会毁了他们之间，好吧，暂且说是友谊吧。  
“‘够了’，”Jamie复述了一下这句话，声音里带着点笑，绝对不是愉快的那种，“为什么你觉得够了？被我操够了？”  
Toby睁大眼睛看着他，他们之间从来不曾这样剑拔弩张，一直以来Jamie那种冷漠，不近人情的形象只仅限在演唱会时的那一块舞台上。在这之外，他友好，热情，开朗得如同大学里的男孩儿。  
“或许吧。”住嘴Toby，他告诫自己。  
“那你为什么来？你得知道现在我可不会跟你做爱。”  
“Sam告诉我你出事了，所以我来了。”  
“你关心我。”Jamie盖棺定论般说。  
而Toby只能咬紧嘴唇，他能找到什么借口来狡辩吗？说Sam骗他让他以为Jamie伤得很严重？可无论什么理由，都无法逃避的是，Toby是因为担心Jamie才会在最短的时间里出现在医院，忘记他这两周以来的逃离是为了什么而再次出现在Jamie面前。  
“但这不是你想要的。”他把脸别到一边，不敢去看Jamie脸上不管是愤怒还是其他任何表情。  
Jamie深深地叹了口气，听起来像是有些不耐烦了，Toby感到自己手里的茶杯被他夺走，而这让他突然觉得不安，像是没有支点。  
但这感觉没有维持太久，Jamie抓住了他空着的手，另一只手把他的脑袋转了过来，要求Toby面对着他，看着他。  
“你关心我，”他再一次强调这个，“你关心我，并不是因为你是我的粉丝而我是你喜欢的乐队主唱。你关心我是因为你爱我，那种除了想要我操你之外，还想在我的公寓里照顾我，为我泡茶，为我准备晚餐，监督我吃药，催我休息的爱我。”  
Toby看着他，眼神又像是那天在天幕极光下看着他时一样。  
“你到底在想什么，你敢直接走进酒吧问我要不要跟你做爱，却不敢直接问问我要不要跟你谈恋爱？”Jamie摇了摇握着Toby下巴的那只手。  
Toby皱着眉头，张了张嘴，发现自己不知道该说什么，他都有点糊涂了。  
“我说过了，我爱你。”Jamie叹息着说，“你以为我为什么开车带你‘私奔’，为什么感冒的时候想要你陪着我？我以为我表现得已经够明显了。”  
“但是……但我们太不一样了，我们没法一起生活。”Toby说，这也是为什么他从一开始就只提出性，而不要求爱的原因。  
Jamie也皱起了眉头，像是根本没想到Toby那个理智的小脑袋瓜还考虑过这个似的，“到底哪里有问题，你倒是说来听听。”  
“你喜欢出门，跟朋友到处闲逛，但我就喜欢呆在家里，哪里也不去。”  
“你认真的？我‘偶尔’出门跟朋友去玩，”他举起双手伸出两根手指弯了弯，“我也喜欢待在家里，前提是家里有人陪着我！如果你在这里，我可以待在家里一整周，写歌，为你弹吉他，我们一起看电影，做任何你想做的事。”  
“那我就想一个人待着呢？”Toby现在就真的是在嘴硬了。  
Jamie翻了个大大的白眼，充满喜爱的那种，他知道自己已经开始说服他了，“两个人在一起没有一定要一样，你不是要照镜子！如果我们不合拍，那在前面那几周，你就不会从只是想要跟我做爱，变成想要跟我在一起。”  
“我没有！”  
“你爱我，宝贝。”脸蛋漂亮的混蛋主唱厚颜无耻地说，“我真的爱你，你能不能就用这么点时间，抛弃你那个见鬼的绝对理智，用你的心感受一下，我爱你。”  
他真的爱他。他从第一次在酒吧的时候就完全无法抵挡地想要他；他在半夜带着他跑到路上，仅仅是为了让他看到天空下的极光；他喋喋不休地讲英仙座的东西，还有很多他其实知道，但是宁愿被当成大脑空空的摇滚主唱也懒得跟别人讨论的东西。  
“我真的是个傻瓜对吗？”Toby靠过去，把自己的下巴搁在主唱的肩膀上，他的脸贴着主唱的颈线，让主唱无法看到他发窘又幸福到冒泡的表情。  
Jamie一本正经地点头，“是啊，你真的是，居然因为一些乱七八糟的原因，就不愿意跟我谈恋爱，你明明早就爱我。”  
“我还是挺聪明的，至少我敢邀请你跟我做爱。”  
……  
他们在那里继续聊下去，Toby让他的心接管了他的理智，原来他有那么多话可以跟Jamie说，而这段时间以来他又是多么傻。他明明看到真相，却选择不去相信，甚至逃跑。他为自己的不理智找借口，好像那样就是对的一样。  
他们接吻，最后Toby用他残存的理智问主唱：愿不愿意跟他来一场有附加条件的，附加条件是谈一场恋爱的性爱。  
Jamie十二万分乐意地遵从了。  
他们之间还有很多问题，但他们会慢慢解决，现在理智要离开一会儿。  
第二天伦敦场的表演，台下观众发现主唱的额头上贴着一个可笑的，粉色的蝴蝶结形状创口贴。而平时表情严肃，f**k时不时脱口而出的主唱，在那个晚上都挂着诡异的，非常不摇滚的笑容。


End file.
